


Overtime.

by Fanflick



Series: Sugar Daddy Billy [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Feminization, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Steve Harrington, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanflick/pseuds/Fanflick
Summary: For fans of my Nine to Five, Part 2 is collection of stories that focus on the past, present, and future of your favorite couple. Ranging from general to explicit, I hope you enjoy it!





	1. Freeze-Frame.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the main reason why I started is mainly because I thought of the perfect title for Part 2. Hopefully you enjoy it and please comment if you can! Kudos are always appreciated and I love to hear from the Harringrove Community. Thank you again.

Steve honestly didn't know what to do on the weekends since Nancy and him broken up. Normally, they would see a movie together or hang out for the day.

Now he spent most weekends seeing if Dustin wanted to do something, which luckily he always did. Still, it would be nice to go on a date or something at least.

That Saturday he had Dustin in his car, they were going to see Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. Steve really looked forward to it, Harrison Ford kicked ass. 

He chuckled as he recalled the time Dustin forced him to rent and watch all three Star Wars movies a couple of weeks ago.

The gang watched with them and glared at Steve whenever he asked Dustin a question. He mentally reminded himself to pick up some three musketeers for him since he happily explained everything to Steve. 

He parked his car and for a second pondered if he should honk his horn and yell instead of knocking the front door. 

He then remembered Mrs. Henderson doesn't deserve that sort of annoyance, plus she usually had some cookies for him. 

After Steve rang the doorbell he really hoped she made some soft and chewy white chocolate macadamia nut cookies. They were to die for! 

The door swung open and there stood Mrs. Henderson with her new cat and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. God bless her even if they weren't his absolute favorite type of cookies. 

"Dustin, Steve is here for you!" She called out as Dustin ran out of his room, struggling for a second to slip his backpack onto his shoulders. 

"Steve!" Dustin grinned as Steve nabbed a couple of cookies for later. He smiled at Mrs. Henderson before thanking her for the treats like he always did.

"Get in the car already, or else we are going to be late." Steve pointed out with a smirk before they started to walk to his car.

"Hey, Steve?" Dustin hesitantly asked before Steve unlocked the car. He sensed that Dustin was going to ask him for something, like some quarters for the arcade or more girl advice.

"Yeah?" Steve sighed, but he wasn't to disregard Dustin. He was the closest friend he had right now and well it always warmed his heart to see him happy. 

"Max said she doesn't have a ride so could we go pick her up?" Dustin mumbled as if she was asking Steve to fight a demodog again.

"Sure why not?" Steve shrugged as he finally unlocked his car. They both get inside and Dustin nervously started to talk again.

"Well, Billy might be there and I just don't know if you are okay after what happened between you two." Dustin explained as Steve made his way to the main roads.

"I am fine, I mean Max is with us right?" Steve kept his eye on the road, he knew Max has threaten Billy after he passed out. There was nothing to really worry about if she was with them.

"Yeah, but still I hate how much he hurt you." Dustin grumbled out and Steve laughed.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I still got my bat just in case." Steve joked, and he knew Dustin was smiling. That kid loved to smile more than anyone he knew. 

And after a couple of seconds of silence, Steve finally asked, "Wait, where does she live again?" 

Dustin told him her address after catching his breath from laughing at how Steve asked the question. Apparently it was out of the blue and sounded so confused that Dustin couldn't help but laugh. 

Steve definitely didn't understand why it was so damn funny, but he decided not to question it. The movie was going to start soon anyways.

They pulled up nearby Billy's camaro and Steve secretly hoped he wasn't there. He hasn't really seen Billy since that night and now it realized how weird it was going to be.

Steve was about to get out of the car before Dustin pulled on his jacket sleeve and told him,"Where are you going?"

"Dude, I am going to ring the doorbell to get Max." Steve didn't understand why Dustin stopped him.

"Why don't you just honk your horn or something?" Dustin asked and Steve shook his head.

"Yeah and wake up the whole house? I thought you were smarter than this." Steve rolled his eyes as he got out of the car.

Dustin rolled down his window as Steve started to make his way to the house, but Steve already knew what he was going to say.

"Okay, it's either you or me who will knock on the door or something. Do you really want to see Billy?" Steve told him and with that Steve made his way to the house alone. 

Steve ringed the doorbell and no answer.

Steve rang it again. Still no answer.

He checked his watch and knew they were going to miss the trailers if Max didn't hurry up. 

He was about to bang on the door, but then all of a sudden it opened. There stood Billy smoking a cigarette and for once wearing a shirt.

Sure it was a muscle shirt, but at least his chest was finally covered. Steve had no idea how he walked around half naked in this type of weather still.

For a second Billy looked shocked to see him, but then he appeared irritated to cover it up. 

He always flaunted his scent around, and it made Steve shiver at how strong it smelled. He can't deny that there is something appealing about the smell, but Billy's action proved to Steve that he isn't good news.

"Is Max ready? They are going to the movies today and she needed a ride, right?" Steve doesn't want to be there for much longer.

Billy may appear somewhat irritated, but there is still something hungry underneath those piercing blue eyes. It does something to Steve that he really doesn't want to analyze right now. 

"Max didn't tell me King Steve was going to make an appearance. What movie are you going to see?" Billy blew some smoke into Steve's face, making him cough for a bit.

"The Indiana Jones movie that just came out, now could you tell Max we are here? We are going to miss it if we don't start moving!" Steve huffed as Billy grinned at him. 

"Funny, I have a date tonight and we are seeing the same movie." Billy mentioned as Max came running to the door. Clearly angry that Billy didn't tell her it was her ride. 

"Oh my God! Finally, get in the car." Steve sighed out as she made her way to the door.

"Well," Steve said as he looked at Billy before turning around and walking out the door. He needed to get the Hell away from Billy because he isn't good in situations like these.

Once they hopped into the car, Dustin started to bombard Steve with questions. They all were about Billy and if he wanted to fight Steve again. 

"Okay, chill out already! He was alright I guess, he didn't threaten me at all. We sort of made small talk at best I think." Steve huffed as they finally made it to the theaters.

He noticed Nancy in Jonathan's car from far away, they were dropping off Mike, Will, and Jane. Or El depending on who you talk to. 

He didn't wave at them and instead watch them drive away after the kids got out of the car. She chose him after all, what more can he do?

"You alright?" Dustin called out, and Steve nodded. It was pathetic that a middle schooler could see right through him. 

"Yeah, yeah I am fine. If you don't hurry up then I am not going to pay for your candy." Steve joked as both Max and Dustin exchanged looks at each other. God, he needed friends his own age.

They made it just in time, actually they have a good five minutes before the showtime even starts. He sort of panic and paid for everyone's ticket just so that they would make it on time.

Oh well, he stopped smoking already and he had extra money laying around from it. Plus the kids will now have some more money for the arcade later on.

That doesn't mean he is going to pay for their popcorn and soda, well okay he paid for Dustin's. Plus he got him his Three Musketeers along with some Red Vines for himself. 

As he paid for the popcorn out the corner of his eye he saw Billy at the concession stand next to theirs. He turned to see him with his arms wrapped around a blonde girl.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked before the others even noticed. 

Dustin panic and stood behind Steve, he was still afraid of him. The others except for Will and Jane glared at Billy, as if they were ready for a fight or something. 

"I had something else to do tonight and well since I already promised a date I thought why not now?" Billy explained as he was handed his popcorn.

Steve glanced at the girl, she was pretty but not as pretty as Nancy. She wore these obnoxiously big earrings and was looking at her manicure while Billy talked. Plus she naturally reeked of lavender, so much that it made Steve nauseous. 

"Okay then." Steve nodded before handing Dustin his candy and soda. He hoped they sat far away from them at least.

And of course they didn't, because Billy loved to bother Steve. They sat behind the gang and Billy certainly sat behind Steve, he kicked his chair to get Steve's attention.

Steve frowned as he sipped his Pepsi, the smell of Billy's date didn't allow him to enjoy his candy. It made him sick to his stomach, especially when they started to swap spit.

He prayed that somehow, someway the movie will distract him from all of that. 

Turns out, it actually did! 

Steve cringed at the millions of bugs in the hidden room before realizing that sharp smell of Billy was closer than he remembered. 

Then those tan hands reached out and grabbed some of his popcorn. Steve now noticed that Billy sat next to him, Steve thought he had his own popcorn.

"Where's your date?" Steve whispered as silently as he can, Dustin focus was dedicated to the movie on the big screen.

"Gone, wanted to skip out and make out somewhere." Billy replied as he shoveled popcorn into his mouth. 

"Why didn't you go with her? Also stop eating my popcorn." Steve murmured as he was about to slap Billy's hand away. 

Billy instead gripped his wrist, "I paid for this movie so I am watching it. Plus the slut took off with my popcorn after I told her no." Billy explained before letting go.

Steve silently groaned to himself before handing the popcorn over to Billy, at least he can enjoy his Red Vines now. He watched the rest of the movie with much interaction.

When Steve was basically done with his Red Vine he gave the rest of Billy who happily chewed on it. Billy wasn't actually that bad when he wasn't talking.

Once the lights were back on Dustin nearly jumped out of his seat when he finally noticed Billy. It was comical to say the least and Steve was tired after the stressful day. 

"Well, I guess this is goodbye Pretty boy." Billy huskily told him before leaving first. It just made Steve feel weird, you know?

Billy always said that kind of stuff and for some reason it made Steve flustered. He was used to calling himself pretty, jokingly by the way, but Billy said it way too often.

The omega part of him loved it, but he knew Billy was trying to get under his skin. Being pretty was a term used for mostly omegas and he guessed Billy was calling him a bitch. 

Still, it was nice to not have Billy get in his face or try to fight him. He just hoped that after high school he would never have to deal with his need to be top alpha crap ever again.

However, that night he had a dream of being honest to God friends with Billy. There was no way that was going to happen, right?


	2. Sweet Cream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I was in the middle of writing Oliver's birthday party but then Scoops Ahoy happened. I am not sorry, but I do hope you like it!

Right after high school ended and summer began, Steve knew he needed to get a job if he was going to make it. He needed to save money if he was every going to get out of Hawkins and live his life.

However, since he waited until last minute to apply to a job he ended up working at Scoops Ahoy Ice Cream Parlor. The most humiliating job at the Starcourt Mall. 

The pay was decent, but that was because every employee had to wear these stupid uniforms. Sailor outfits that you had to pay yourself, and Steve hated it. 

Sure, he got to give Dustin some free ice cream but that wasn't worth the gang laughing at him every time he had to say 'Ahoy!' to the customers. What made it worse was Billy coming almost every day to get ice cream.

The first time it happened Billy couldn't stop smirking at Steve, even though he was holding up the line he just had to ask what flavors they had. Then he wanted to try them, licking his lips with each taste.

God, it was worse whenever his newest girl was with him! She would giggle and whisper something into Billy's ear as if Steve wasn't right in front of them. 

When everything was said and done, Steve shoved the uniform into the deepest corner of his closet before leaving Hawkins. No way in Hell was he ever going to relive that shame.

Or so he thought.

A month after their wedding, Steve's mother wanted to drop off some boxes of his old stuff. Since she was cleaning up she got rid of some old junk, but she wondered if her baby boy wanted to keep some of his childhood possessions.

He was about to tell her to throw it all away, but his husband grabbed the phone.

"Oh, Mrs. Harrington! Why don't you bring everything over? I'll help Steve sort it out, don't you worry." Billy had the same smirk from the ice cream parlor. Steve prayed his mother thought the outfit was cheap and threw it out a long time ago.

The next day there was a mountain of boxes delivered, overnight shipping was apparently a thing nowadays. 

Steve groaned as he opened the first box, Billy swiftly searched through it. Asking Steve the story behind every item and teasing him for maybe wanting to keep his teddy bear. His name is Arthur and he is a wizard. 

Though, some things were junk such as his middle school homework, a box filled with rocks, and old half eaten candy. Both Steve and his mother have sort of a hoarding problem, okay?

Then came the boxes filled with clothes, Steve held his breath as he lifted the first article of clothing. It was his favorite forest green sweater from high school, and he sighed out in relief.

"Hey, honey what is this?" Steve clenched his hands as he turned towards his husband, he already knew what Billy was talking about.

And there it was, lifted before Steve by his husband. The sailor outfit that even had the stupid hat Steve thought his mother would of thrown out. 

Steve frowned at Billy, clearly unamused by the snickering of his husband. He was going to burn that outfit once he got his hands on it.

"What's wrong? Don't be like that, I thought you looked pretty cute in it." Billy still had that shit-eating grin on his face. Steve rolled his eyes, but he did noticed that somehow the uniform was in pristine condition.

"Why don't you try it on? See if it still fits." Billy stepped towards him, wrapping one arm around Steve's waist to pull him in closer.

"So you can laugh at me? Fat chance!" Steve couldn't help, but pout. It just brought back embarrassing memories that he would like to stay in the past. 

"I wasn't lying when I said you looked cute in it," Billy whispered into his ear, planting a kiss on his neck. He set the uniform on top of the box, using his other hand to cup Steve's jaw.

"You looked absolutely ravishing, Steve. You have no idea how many wet dreams I had of you wearing it." Billy confessed as he kissed Steve. Steve felt his face heat up, he is flustered at the idea.

"Really? What did you do in those dreams?" Steve murmured, he wasn't trying to be seductive but more curious than anything else.

"We would be in the dry storage, you would have your shorts around your ankles as I fuck you," Billy flicked his tongue against Steve's ear, feeling Steve shiver as he continued.

"You would have the bottom of your shirt in your mouth to block out any moans, but that would just make me thrust harder." Billy added, taking Steve's hand and guiding it into his boxers underneath his gym shorts.

Billy somehow can get hard in an instant, and now through the bond they share Steve can't help himself. Steve can feel the same heat coursing through his body, he felt the same need and desire.

Steve doesn't hesitate in gripping Billy's cock, he even gave it a quick stroke before asking, "Then what happens?" 

"Fuck, you moan louder and I grip your hair in order to force you to look at me. Make you know it's me who is making you feel so good." Billy groaned, rolling his hips to get more friction from Steve's soft hand. 

Feeling a bit frisky, Steve used his thumb to circle around the slit of Billy's cock. The precum is starting to gather at the tip and Steve can feel himself getting wet at the idea. 

Steve smirks to himself as he felt Billy's thigh start to tremble while he continued to rambled, "I fucking then slip out of you, force you to be on your knees as I cum all over that pretty face of yours. It get's everywhere, even on that stupid little hat you wear." 

Billy is close, too close so finally Steve slipped his hand out of his pants. For a second or two Billy grind his hips against nothing, wanting Steve's touch for at least another minute. 

Steve chuckled at the scowl his husband gave him once Billy realized what had happened. 

"You wanted me to try it on, I need both hands to do that." Steve winked as he grabbed the uniform. 

Steve threw his sweater off before sliding the top over his head, his baby bump is peeking out a bit. Billy is ogling it and Steve knows he is getting more aroused as another wave of desire hits him. 

Even though he could feel the slick starting to slide out, he took a second to tie his shirt correctly. Followed by placing the hat on his head, grinning to himself as he heard Billy huff out in annoyance. 

Steve glanced at Billy to see him appear absolutely beastly, ready to pounce on Steve in any second. He is tearing his own shirt off once he noticed Steve's eyes on him, giving that tongue wag of his.

If Steve wasn't aroused he would scoff at it, but right now he needed Billy. He hooked his sweats and pulled it down, letting Billy see that he was just as hard as him. 

Stepping out of his pants and still wearing his socks Steve held up the navy blue shorts, "Should I even bother?" 

Billy growled and Steve knew his answer as he flung the shorts behind him. There was no point in wearing them if Billy was going to tear them off the second Billy got his hands on him.

"Well, come on sailor!" Steve joked, but in an instant Billy was grabbing his waist. Pulling him in for a heated kiss, sliding his hands down to grasp his ass. 

Steve hastily pulled Billy's shorts down, letting bare skin rub against bare skin.

Billy doesn't wait before he shoved one finger into Steve, letting him get used to it before roughly adding another. Steve groaned at the burn, but Billy's hand slapping his ass is making him forget.

The already had lazy early morning sex which would definitely be described as gentle and sweet. This however is rough and dirty, Steve is dripping as Billy aggressively finger fucks him. 

It made Steve needy, nearly mewling for more as Billy pulled the digits out of him. Wrapping his pink tongue around his fingers, loudly slurping away the slick, his eyes never leaving Steve.

"Get on your knees and lean against the couch." Billy ordered and Steve did just that. The omega part of him widen his stance, waiting for Billy to bred him.

"Perfect." Billy mumbled to himself as he positioned himself behind Steve, stroking himself to obtain some relief.

Then the blunt of Billy's head is there, teasing his hole before pushing in. Making itself fit within Steve, claiming him from the inside.

Steve lets his head lean back, a moan slipping out as Billy is all the way to the hilt. He doesn't let Steve enjoy the stretch before he is pulling back and driving his cock right back in.

He is pounding into Steve, using both hands to pull his cheeks apart to watch himself dive deeper. Steve can't think, he is whimpering at the vicious fucking. 

Soon he start to understand the words that started to spew out of Billy. 

"It's good isn't it? So fucking tight, going to be filled of seamen." Billy is saying a fucking pun. He is making a pun while he is balls deep inside of Steve, this is his husband. 

Steve could only loudly moan as Billy start tugging at his locks, biting Steve's lips before kissing him. His hands are rubbing Steve's chest, pinching his nipples to get a reaction.

Steve might of yelped, but that doesn't matter for the moment. Billy's is holding on him tightly, and he knew there will certainly be bruises after everything is said and done. 

Billy probably wanted to tease his cock, but the moment he touched Steve's little baby bump he stopped. He pulled out of Steve, making him whine at the loss. 

Then all of a sudden Billy is lifting Steve, carrying him bridal style to their room and laying him gently on the bed. 

Steve is on his back, legs splayed out as Billy placed himself between the limbs. He is rubbing Steve's thighs with the palm of his hands, moving up towards Steve's stomach.

"Billy, how about you go down with the ship?" Steve joked, smiling at his own horrible pun. 

"I'll go anywhere as long as you are there." Billy confessed before leaning over to kiss Steve on the lips. Then he is plunging into Steve, kissing his neck as he rolled his hips.

Steve is moaning, wrapping his legs around Billy's waist as Billy started to tug his cock. It finally pushed him over the edge and Steve is cumming. 

Billy swallowed the moan through the kiss, stilling his hips at how tightly Steve is holding him. He gave his own throaty groan as he spilled within Steve, twirling his hips to push his cum deeper into Steve.

Eventually, Billy pulled out and laid next to Steve as they both caught their breaths. The hat is somehow still on Steve's head, but is tilted towards the side. 

They smile at each other before Billy said, "That's how I like my sailors, filled with sweet cream." 

Steve is slapping his shoulder, both of them are laughing at how stupid the joke was. 

He married an idiot, a handsome loving idiot. And Steve couldn't be any happier.


	3. Birthday Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Oliver's fifth birthday party! 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I write these at midnight and I am too lazy to edit most of the time. Plus I get excited to upload, so please leave a kudos or a comment if you can!

Billy knew how to throw a good party, but he pretty sure toddlers need something other than booze and music to have a good time.

Personally, Billy has never had a birthday party let alone one with a theme. At most he got a cake, and at worse he got a harsh beating. 

Steve on the other hand has had a good amount of birthday parties, all lavish with clowns and pony rides. Then as the years went by slowly but surely the parties stopped. 

His parents had to work, and his father thought he was too old by the age of 10 to even have a themed birthday party. Looking back at it now made Steve want to do more.

He promised himself that he would do whatever it would take to be apart of his son's life. And now once again it is time to drive Billy crazy with all the planning.

The first couple of birthdays were a nightmare, Oliver had no idea what was really happening. He would instantly start wailing whenever the clown Steve hired came anywhere near him.

Steve had to hold his baby boy throughout the entire party or else he would start screaming. 

Oliver was a sweet boy, he had Billy's blue eyes and Steve's soft hair. He looked like a little angel whenever he was sleeping, but the moment he became upset that sweet boy turned sour.

He would cry whenever Steve left him home alone with Billy or when it was Billy's turn to change his diaper. Billy loved his son, but he was starting to be a little brat, and Steve coddling him didn't help.

Oliver doesn't have a lot of friends, the daily trips to the park hasn't been much help. Whenever other kids tried to talk to him he would instantly run back to Steve. 

Steve would laugh with the other moms as he picked his son up, kissing his temple as the other kids lost interest in Oliver. If anything went wrong Oliver would automatically want Steve.

Personally Billy doesn't quite remember how he was when he was a child, but he could assume he loved his mother more than his father back then. 

Billy did recalled the times he would watch his mother sleep, thinking she was the most beautiful person in the world before forcibly opening her eyelids to wake her up. 

Oliver has done that on several occasions thus far, and will probably do it again since Steve rarely scolds him. 

Most of the time it is Billy who has to punish his son with a time out, making him the bad guy in the eyes of his impressionable son. 

Right now Steve is planning his fifth birthday, and since he started kindergarten Steve has invited the whole class. The class that Steve also teaches, since he is finally now a certified teacher.

Steve spent months studying to get his teaching license, even after he gave birth to Oliver he made sure to remain focus on his dream. 

It allowed Oliver step out of his comfort zone a bit, he certainly was intimidated by all of the personality the kids had. Steve being in the class room has helped him, but also it has hindered him a bit.

He spent his recesses playing with Steve instead of going outside with the other children. Billy only knew about this when he had a free afternoon and he wanted to see them.

There Steve was, reading his son a book while other kids were running around on the playground. 

Billy has told Steve to stop it, but he knew that as a parent your child is everything. Luckily, he has convinced Steve to invite the whole class as a way to get Oliver to come out of his shell. 

This time Billy has made sure to help plan the event, no matter how pointless it may seem. 

This year Steve wanted to do a Beauty and the Beast themed party. Last year Steve had taken Oliver to see the movie and since then Oliver has been obsessed with it. 

He has watched the damn film so many times that Billy had to buy another copy on VHS after it started to appear blurry. 

Even Steve couldn't watch it anymore, instead he would put the movie on for Oliver while he and Billy had some deserved alone time. 

Now Steve may not be the best cook, but desserts were a completely different thing. He could bake the best brownies, cookies, and cake that could make the most anal of mothers happy. 

Steve loved to bake for school functions, he always wore a smile whenever he had to give some out. Plus it made him feel better to see snotty PTA mother's muffins get overlooked for his goodies.

Billy was reminded on multiple occasions about how Debbie, one of his student's mother, always become agitated when the kids go for his treats instead of hers.

So far Steve has properly explained to Billy which mothers he liked and which he absolutely hated, Debbie was the latter of the two.

She apparently bragged about her husband, and act as if Steve was a lowly omega with a horrible husband who forced him to work. She was a housewife with basically the same old judgmental views Steve's father had. 

Steve made sure to bake the cake from scratch, making the whipped cream frosting into the exact yellow as Belle's dress. He even piped a red rose on top and Billy had to admit he was impressed.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Billy just had to ask as he wrapped his arms around Steve's waist. He kissed the bond mark as he took a moment to appreciate how hard Steve worked. 

"Oh, this? Well, sometimes the pastry chef at one my jobs needed an extra set of hands." Steve shrugged as he piped 'Happy Birthday Oliver!' in cursive onto the cake. 

"Is there anything you can't do?" Billy laughed as he pulled away, he turned attention to the bowl of frosting. He took a swipe of the excess with his finger, then popped it into his mouth. 

"Hey, I still need that!" Steve playfully slapped his shoulder, shooing his husband away as he continued to prepare the other treats.

Tomorrow was the party, and being sort of a procrastinator Steve was now making the treats. He said it was to ensure it was fresh for the kids, but Billy just rolled his eyes.

Steve loved to plan and everything, but getting around to do it was another thing. Still, it made Billy's heart swell with joy as Steve talked about the party preparations. 

Steve with his grinning face talking about putting it in the scrapbook and quickly adding more ideas as they laid in bed together.

Oliver was playing with building blocks, humming along with the music from his favorite movie. Billy sighed as he sat down next to him, creating his own tower.

Oliver smiled, he did liked it when Billy played with him. Sometimes they would play with wooden train sets or even pretend they were in a restaurant with his kitchen set. 

He was such a bright child, Billy hoped he would finally make a friend or two at his birthday party tomorrow. 

The next morning Billy was woken up by a small pair of hands opening up his eyelids, he huffed to himself as his son sat between him and Steve.

"It's your big day!" Steve told his son, hair all over the place as he embraced Oliver. Oliver squinted, confused to say the least.

"What?" Oliver whispered in a hush tone, wondering what Steve means.

"Today is your party, remember? We waited until today to have your party." Steve explained as he kissed his son's forehead. 

Oliver was born in the summer, but they waited until he got situated in the school before they hosted a grand party. Even though they already celebrated his birthday with gifts and a small cake, they wanted him to have this experience. 

"Oh, okay!" Oliver beamed as he tugged on Steve's shirt. Steve laughed, "How about daddy makes us some pancakes?" 

Steve winked at Billy as Oliver got excited at the idea, Billy groaned as he got out of bed to do so. Steve had him wrapped around his little finger. 

Oliver watched Billy mixed up the batter, waiting patiently for his breakfast as Steve started to set up for the party. 

Even though it pained him to have a bunch of brats run around in his house, Steve promised him they were house trained. 

Plus they already put away the most expensive and breakable things in storage when they brought Oliver home from the hospitial. The locks on the door also made sure no one sneaked into somewhere they shouldn't be. 

Steve placed red roses around the area, making sure they were out of reach from grubby little hands. He placed a couple of golden candelabra onto the snack table before blowing up ballons.

Oliver ran over to play with the first balloon, completely forgetting about his pancakes. 

"Sweetie, why don't you go eat? Your food is ready." Steve reminded his son who took the balloon with him as he sat down to eat. It was cute to watch him try to eat while making sure the balloon wouldn't slip away. 

It wasn't long before people started to show up, and of course the first person to arrive just had to be Debbie. 

Her daughter, Emily, is a sweet girl with almost Rapunzel long blond hair. Emily is instantly in awe at the decorations, while Debbie scoffed.

Her 'famous' husband was with her, talking to someone on the phone before he laid eyes on Steve. He smelled of cigars and mint which to Steve was headache inducing. 

"Steve! This is Harold, my husband. Harold, this is Steve our daughter's teacher." Debbie spoke up first, eyeing Steve up and down as a way to intimidate him. 

Steve repressed the urge to roll his eyes as he shook Harold's hand, in the corner of his eye he noted that Oliver has shown Emily his balloon. 

"Where is your husband? Working, right? He has to be in order to afford an apartment in this area." Debbie started as she walked around the house, her heels clicking against the marbled floors. 

"I am right here, how is it going?" Billy popped out of nowhere, wearing the vertical striped shirt that Steve loved. It was a bit tight on his muscles, and Steve couldn't wait to pull it off of him later. 

Debbie halted, shocked to see such a handsome alpha who oozed charm. She lost herself for a second before realizing she was staring, in an instant she shut her mouth and marched over to Billy.

"You must be Steve's husband, I have heard so much about you!" Debbie giggled and Steve could only hope more parents will come sooner. 

"Debbie, right? Steve had told me a lot about you to." Billy replied, glaring at Harold who was sneaking glances at Steve. Some alphas never learn.

Luckily for Steve the parents arrived one by one, allowing their kids to play game with each other. Steve felt glad the kids liked the coloring station he set up.

The alpha parents aren't shy as they take it upon themselves to talk with Billy about Steve. Most of them have never met a male omega before and are not hiding their curiosity. 

"So, how did you meet Steve?" Rebecca asked, an alpha who married another alpha. Her son is named Robert and he is recently obsessed with dinosaurs and pillows.

"We first met in high school, and then years later he got a job as my secretary." Billy held onto his cup filled with orange juice, that he may or may not had added a splash of vodka to.

Honestly, he need something if he is required to charm some real piece of shits. Harold is plain intrusive, asking if the rumors about male omegas in bed are true. 

Billy felt glad Steve walked over and gave some appetizers before he was forced to answer. Then he effortlessly shifted the conversation to something that won't make him growl in front of everyone. 

"You were his secretary! You certainly knew how to get the job done right, Steve?" Debbie overheard and instantly wanted to use it against Steve. 

She is obviously hinting that Steve used his position as a way to nab a rich alpha, and Billy doesn't like it one bit.

"Actually Debbie, he did an amazing job as my secretary. He was there on time, made sure to keep me on track, and made my life worth living." Billy pointed out as he smiled at Steve. 

"Wow,but you guys were high school sweet hearts! Just like me and Dave." Emily, a beta commented as Debbie turned her attention to her drink. 

"We weren't like that at all, back then we were definitely not friends." Steve chuckled as he watched Oliver share his green crayon with Robbie. 

"Plus I had no idea he was a omega back then." Billy added as he got closer to Steve, holding onto his waist as he noticed Oliver becoming more outgoing. 

"Oh, so you went after him the moment you found out he was a omega then. Funny, one moment you aren't attracted then the next moment you are." Debbie bitterly said, glaring at Steve.

Steve had no idea why Debbie hated him, sure Steve beat her at potluck, but that doesn't mean you get to throw a hissy fit at Oliver's birthday party.

"I was always attracted to Steve, even back then. I never acted on it because at the time I wasn't happy with myself," Billy wrapped his arm around Steve's waist,pulling him close before continuing.

"Then when Steve walked into my office, I just can't properly explain how glad I was to see him again." Billy finished and frowning at Debbie who is biting her lips.

"I am going to the little girls room." Debbie said before swiftly leaving them, and Billy felt happy he put her in her place.

The rest of the party went on with a hitch, but soon became time for cake and Debbie still hasn't left the bathroom. Steve frowned as he checked up on her.

He could hear her sniffling as he knocked on the door, but no matter how much he disliked her Steve wanted her to be alright.

"Debbie? We are cutting the cake, do you want me to save you a piece?" Steve asked after she told him to go away through the door.

A simple 'yes' was all he received and for now Steve left the matter alone. He returned back to the party and allowed Oliver to blow out the candles.

He noticed Harold has been stealing glances at him throughout the party, but what really upset Steve was how much he didn't care about his wife. He didn't even try to check up on her and continued to ogle other omegas. 

As Oliver opened up his gifts, Steve made it his personal mission to get Debbie out of the bathroom. He knocked on the door again, and told her that he had her piece.

Once the door swung open Steve noticed the puffy eyes and the smudged mascara on her face. She was scowling, and acted as if Steve didn't hear her cry a couple of seconds ago.

"Look, can we talk? I don't know why you are crying." Steve sighed as she took the cake. She took a couple of bites, staring at her own feet before swallowing.

It reminded Steve of a lost little girl and wondered if now she will finally open up.

"It's just that your life is so perfect. With your beautiful son and a husband who genuinely love you," Debbie started as she set the cake on the bathroom counter.

"You get to work a job you love while I can't. It's just not fair!" She doesn't stop herself from crying. 

It made sense, she was jealous of what Steve had. Sure, Steve had a feeling it was about his marriage she was envious of. However, the fact that she wanted to work was eye-opening. 

She must of felt trapped, everyday she wait for her husband and child while not going after what she truly wants. It is heartbreaking that most omegas have the same situation.

"Listen, my life isn't perfect. No one's life is perfect at all. What you see today is what I achieved after I overcome obstacles in my life." Steve explained as she laughed, she didn't believe him.

"What obstacles did you face? You could have any man you want and you know it." Debbie hissed and Steve shook his head.

"My father wanted to sell me off to the highest alpha bidder. He didn't care about what I wanted, he just wanted to use me as a stepping stone. He almost achieve that until Billy helped me." Steve admitted and knew it hit a chord within Debbie.

"Is that why you used to pretend to be a beta?" Debbie asked with no sharpness at all.

"Yeah, because I didn't want to be seen as an object. I worked night and day to pay for my suppressants and fake scents, after I cut ties with my father. I don't honestly know I overcome that time in my life." Steve explained as Debbie nodded.

"I am sorry, it's been tough to see you so happy. I just want to be happy like you." Debbie confessed as she sobbed into the palm of her hands. Steve didn't hesitate in hugging her.

"You have to make your own happiness, you don't need an alpha to do that. You're in charge of your life, and you're the only person who can change it. Now, come back to the party." Steve told her as he petted her hair.

Sometimes he forgets how luck he is to have Billy with him, but it's time like these where the people surrounding you can be there to support you. 

In the end you decide what paths you take in life, and no one should take that decision away from you.


	4. An Early Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short drabble I wrote in November that I barely finished until right now... Better late than never?  
> Sorry about the wait, I just have a lot on my plate emotionally and physically. Please don't forget to comment, it really helps me to write more. Thanks for reading!

The entire apartment was a mess as Billy stepped inside. He heavily sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose as Christmas music played in the background.

Every year it was the same, and yet each time it happened he somehow underestimated Steve. There was still turkey and stuffing leftovers in the fridge and yet Steve just had to get everything ready for Christmas.

Oliver giggled as he played with the tinsel, running around in a circle while watching it flutter in the wind. Steve was humming along the Wham! song as he hooked the ornaments on the tree. 

Billy silently groaned to himself as he walked into the kitchen, needed a drink or two to help him with the holiday explosion that was happening. He glanced at his bottle of rum before noticing the bottle was half empty, instantly he knew he had to check the fridge.

And sure enough there was a bottle of eggnog in the fridge waiting for him, right next to some excess pecan pie. He couldn't understand why Steve just had to celebrate Christmas in November. 

He poured himself a cup of eggnog and sat down on the couch to relax. Taking a sip he chuckled to himself as he remembered the first time Steve tried to make eggnog for him. 

The scrambled eggs were an interesting touch to the drink and the pout Steve gave him warmed his heart. At least Steve learned by now how to tempered the eggs in eggnog. 

He took a moment to realize Steve was wearing his Christmas sweater and had to roll his eyes for a moment before Oliver came running towards him.

"Daddy!" Oliver grinned before giving Billy the biggest hug a five year old could muster. Trying his best to wrap his arms around his dad, but coming short and ending up with just holding onto his shirt. 

"How's my big guy doing today? Did you have fun with mommy?" Billy teased while winking at Steve. It was fine when Oliver called Steve mommy, but Billy would usually say it to push Steve's buttons. 

Steve huffed as he continued to decorate the tree, the gold and white ornament shined in the light. For some reason or another Steve had seemed pretty moody, even at Thanksgiving he was acting unusual. 

He usually hated cranberry sauce, but he splattered it onto everything during the meal. I mean Billy might have it on the side, but never on the stuffing or green beans. 

Then he was finicky, wanting the apartment a certain way. Even in bed he was becoming a real pillow princess and it was driving Billy crazy. 

Billy thought maybe it was him being at work too much or something he did that was upsetting Steve. Still, no matter how hard he tried Steve would sometimes scoff at him.

"Come on Oliver, it is time to go to bed." Steve announced after Oliver rambled about the day they had. From putting up the fake tree to Steve wishing they could get a real one this year. Billy made a mental note to look into that. 

"But I am not tired." Oliver mumbled as Steve hoisted him away to get ready for bed. Billy followed behind, watching Steve give their son a bath.

Taking the time to appreciate the moment as Steve made a fake bubble beard for Oliver and washing him behind his ears. Steve gently finished washing him and making sure he is clean for bed.

Steve kissed Oliver on the forehead after tucking him into bed, smiling at the small yawn their son gave in return. 

Usually Steve gives him a small kiss before both of them head off to bed, but Steve walked right pass him. Billy loves him so much that it hurts to see him act like this.

By the time he strolled into their bedroom, he could hear the shower running. Billy wondered if he upset Steve by having dinner with some colleagues that night, but even if Steve was distressed over that he knew he could convince Billy to come home faster with a simple phone call. 

Billy waited until Steve walked out of the bathroom, dressed in his navy blue robe and matching towel laid across his shoulders. God, no matter how many time it was just the two of them in their room Billy cannot help but get lost in those eyes. 

"Baby, what's wrong? You have been a bit," Billy started to sweetly asked before Steve interrupted him with "I am pregnant." 

Billy instantly shut his mouth and took a moment to realize how stupid he was. All the signs were there and yet he missed all of them, and now looking at Steve who was nervously biting his lips he pondered if they should get a house already.

"Steve," Billy whispered as he hugged him, inhaling the caramel scent he naturally had during pregnancy. 

"I am such an idiot, I accidentally thought you could just miss one day of the pills and take two the next day to make it up." Steve confessed as he shoved his face in the crook of Billy's neck. God, Billy loved this idiot so much.

"It is alright, but next time tell me sooner. I thought I did something stupid or something." Billy laughed as he held Steve closer.

"Well, I mean you did forget to buy the milk so I had to go to the store today." Steve joked as Billy slide his hand down to cup his stomach. Rubbing circles against the flesh and wondering how did he ever get so lucky?


	5. The Special Pill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is not the brightest.
> 
>  
> 
> (Neither am I. Sorry this took so long. I really love writing, but I have been having a hard time recently. Either way, I hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment, I need validation.)

Birth Control is relatively a brand new product for most omegas and females to use. Even though it was available since the 1960's, most people started to openly use it in the late 80's. 

It is not talked about, but it is accepted by the younger generation. Unlike heat suppressants it cannot be countered with fertility boosters and ensure that heats are regular. 

Now, Steve could care less about the stigma that birth controls for certain people. However, the problem with birth control is how often you have to take it.

Steve doesn't know much about the pill, high school really did not do a good job teaching anyone about sex. Still, Steve does his best to take his pills everyday.

Before going to bed every night he would take his pill and fall into a deep sleep. It is routine and predictable until one day it isn't.

Oliver goes to bed an hour earlier than Steve and usually Steve would just read in bed before falling asleep. However, all of a sudden Oliver started crying, a whimpering sound that jolted him from his relaxing book. He is running without thinking in order to console his child.

His little finger reached out for his shirt, tugging and gripping the fabric to hold him closer. The tears that are sliding out of his eyes nearly brought Steve to the brink of tears.

"What's wrong?" Steve whispered as he sat on the bed, Oliver instantly sitting up to hug him as fast as he can. Steve doesn't hesitate in hugging him back, rubbing circles in his back as Oliver continued to cry out.

"You were gone. I had to find you, but when I did you just kept walking away." Oliver mumbled in his shirt while simultaneously wiping his nose with his wrist. 

"It's just a bad dream, look I am here now." Steve replied and slowly Oliver calmed down. He tucked his son and planted a small kiss on his forehead before standing up to leave the room.

He took a moment to glance at the cat shaped clock and realized it was only 10 o'clock. A part of him is relieved he has the rest of the night to sleep, but as he walked back to his room he wonder what caused Oliver's dream.

Steve stripped his shirt off as he climbed into bed, Billy was already fast asleep, but the moment Steve got under the covers Billy wrapped his arms around him. 

Steve shivered as Billy rubbed his face against his neck, seeking out his scent even in his sleep. Steve sighed as he closed his eyes, hoping he can go back to sleep.

He did, but only for a while. 

Steve woke up to Billy grinding against him with his rock hard erection. Steve groaned loudly, but honestly was too tired to tell Billy to stop.

Plus, it is sort of arousing and it doesn't take long before he is rocking his hip back. 

"Fuck, you feel amazing." Billy growled out once he realized what Steve was doing. Steve bite his lips as he felt Billy's rough hands slide onto his waist and pulled him closer.

Billy rubbed his face into the crook of Steve's neck, deeply inhaling before saying, "Fuck, you always smell great." 

Billy doesn't stop muttering praises as he continued to tease Steve's neck with a nibble here and there. Billy's hand waste no time in grabbing Steve's cock, giving it a firm squeeze as he licked Steve's collarbone. 

"Billy!" Steve whined as he could feel himself getting lost in the feeling, especially when he realized how wet he was getting. 

It is getting hot and heavy, but in a bad way. The comforter is trapping all of their body heat and Steve cannot handle it. He is used to sleep with a thin blanket, but Billy gets cold too easily.

Steve groaned to himself as he tried to decide what to do about how hot he was getting. Sure, he was a furnace during his heats however right now he would rather not be roasting under the covers.

Billy didn't help as he started to trail his fingers down to Steve's entrance and softly grunted in Steve's ears. It became too much for Steve and in an instant he couldn't take it anymore. 

Steve flung the comforter off, surprising Billy as he rolled onto his husband. As the cool air finally reached his skin Steve felt better, he smirked as the drowsy Billy was finally wide awake.

As Steve sat on Billy's lap he leaned down to kiss him, wondering how fast he can slip his bottoms off. While Steve tried to simultaneously kiss Billy and remove his boxers, Billy took the chance to roll on top of him instead. 

Finally, Steve was completely naked and Billy wasted no time in kissing every inch of bare skin. Foreplay for them could go on for hours, but Steve didn't want to wait.

"Billy, I want it now. Just do it!" Steve yanked Billy's head away from his navel and forced him to look at Steve. 

Billy smirked, glancing at the precum collecting at Steve's tip before situating himself between Steve's legs. He made sure Steve was nice and comfortable before planting another kiss on his lips. 

"Billy, I said now!" Steve nearly hissed as he wrapped his legs around Billy's hip and tighten them around him. 

"Sure thing, darling." Billy winked before sliding his pajamas down to his knees and slowly dragging the tip of his cock towards Steve's entrance. He didn't try and shove it in, but instead swiped it around the hole.

"Billy!" Steve grumbled as he felt more slick ooze out of him, Billy really didn't listen to him. 

"Fine, I was doing you a favor." Billy whispered into his ear before finally thrusting into Steve. He didn't stop swaying his hip as he moved in and out of Steve.

Steve was for a lost of words, only moans and whimpers came out of him. It felt better than the sex they had a couple of hours ago before bed, it felt intense to say the least. 

The rough fucking was completely different from the regular sex they were having, it felt more raw and animalistic. Billy growled and grunted at each thrust and Steve held tighter onto him.

Steve was really glad Billy had their bedroom soundproof, especially when the base of the bed started to move. The headboard kept crashing against the wall, but the sound of skin-on-skin contact was louder than everything combined. 

It only took one stroke of his own cock to have Steve spilling against their stomachs while giving out one final moan. 

However, that set something off in Billy and made him somehow move deeper into Steve. Steve was too tired to squirm away, he could only silently moaned as Billy continued to fuck him. 

Billy went faster with each thrust until he finally climaxed deep inside of Steve. He let out a roar than made Steve groan as he felt another orgasm hit him in the pit of his stomach. He came again, but there was the same amount of semen as before. 

Before Steve could even process that he had a dry orgasm, Billy was kissing him again. All the brute strength was gone and all the was left was sweet kisses and murmurs. 

Steve sighed to himself, not caring about the dampness or how filled he felt. He knew he was safe, and at that moment he felt total bliss before falling back to sleep.

Hours later as the sun started to peek into their rooms, Steve finally woke up. Billy was on top of him, and as Steve started to wake up he smiled to himself.

Billy reminded him of a cat laying on top of another cat while it slept, and even though he would love to go back to sleep Steve had to get up. He knew Oliver would need to eat breakfast soon and he had planning to do. 

Billy was a heavy sleeper, but before Steve could roll him off he realized Billy was still inside. Steve couldn't help, but feel a bit flustered as he gently pulled Billy out.

Instantly, semen started to drip out and Steve knew his face was bright red. He effectively rolled Billy off of himself and slipped out of bed. 

He needed to take a shower and before walking into the bathroom, he noticed the glass of water that sat on his nightstand. A full glass of water and a tiny pink pill that was already popped out of the container.

Steve stopped and stared at it for a couple of second before realizing his mistake. Then another droplet of cum slid down his leg and Steve ran into the shower to wash everything out.

He had no idea how screwed he was and he needed answers. Instead of taking his time in the shower, he washed the semen out and grabbed a robe. He grabbed the phone and called him mother, she had to help him.

"Steve, do you know what time it is over here?" His mother asked and Steve knew he woke her up.

"I have a question. So the doctor," Steve started before his mother interrupted him.

"What no hello?" His mother yawned as Steve groaned to himself.

"Hello mom, I have a question. I was given these 'special pills' and I am suppose to take them daily and I forgot to take one last night. So it is bad? Will the medicine stop working because I forgot to take one dose?" Steve quickly explained.

However, his mother did not catch onto what type of pills they actually were and instead laughed.

"Sweetie, it is fine. Just take both doses today and just do your best not to forget. Now if you don't mind, some of us need our beauty sleep." His mother replied. 

With a quick goodbye, Steve smiled to himself as he ignored the pills that still remained on his nightstand. He figured he could take double the dose when he is going to bed and with that he continued with his day. Still he wondered if he should ask Billy if he wanted another child, but decided to be happy with what he had.


End file.
